


Some things gotta give

by Nachsie



Series: Only Kisses Series [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mention of abuse, Mpreg, One Shot, Violence, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5498096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The third One shot to Only kisses. </p><p>It's been two months since Dean told Castiel about his pregnancy (Happy birthday, Cas) But something goes terribly wrong when Dean goes to pick up Leo from day care. Dean sees someone he hoped to never see again. Castiel will have to choose between two impossible choices. Can he make the right one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some things gotta give

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 

Dean’s eyes fluttered open as he felt the overwhelming urge throw up, morning sickness be damned. Dean groaned in annoyance, pulling away from the heat of Castiel who was curled around him. Dean bolted into the bathroom to lose whatever remained in his stomach from their dinner the night before. Only managing to pull open the seat in time before he hurled, falling to his knees as the feeling start to pass. 

 

He wasn’t surprised to feel the soft light touches of fingertips against the back of his neck, he glanced up seeing Castiel looking down at him with concern. Dean gave him a soft side smile, reassuring he was okay, expecting Castiel to go back to bed but Castiel slowly lowered himself to sit next to Dean. Rubbing circles on Dean’s back comfortingly, he relaxed against the bathroom wall as Dean laid his head on his arm on the toilet just making sure the nausea had passed before leaving.

 

“Did I wake you?” Dean asked softly, as Castiel shook his head no, continuing to rub the comforting circles. “...Liar.” Dean breathed as Castiel shrugged before moving closer to kiss his back. 

 

“You never had this bad of morning sickness with Leo.” Castiel spoke. 

 

“Well, pregnancies are all different.” Dean hummed. “With Leo, I didn’t have much morning sickness, but then again I imagine having one child is different than having four.” Castiel nodded, as he accepted the answer. It was two months ago Dean confessed on Castiel’s birthday that they were having Quadruplets, Castiel was over the moon, gushing over his every being. Dean couldn’t believe that less than four years ago, Dean was in a abusive relationship with his ex. Now...he had everything he had every wanted…

 

“What’s on today’s agenda?” Castiel spoke as Dean hummed in response. 

 

“Well, I need to drop Leo off at Daycare. Then I’m going to walk the dog, attempt grocery shopping then head to my doctor’s visit. Pick leo up and head over to your work for lunch.” Dean smiled. 

 

“You shouldn’t be grocery shopping. It’s too much for you.” Castiel stated innocently. “I’ll pay the maid extra to do a run.” 

 

“I’m pregnant, not sick.” Dean scoffed. “I’m just starting to show with a t-shirt on.”

 

“You aren’t suppose to lift heavy things.” Castiel frowned, as Dean sighed knowing he was right.

 

“Fine, but I’m still walking the dog.” Dean spoke as Castiel frowned deeper. “What? Now you think I shouldn’t bend down?” Castiel pouted. “I’m fine you, worry wart.” Dean chuckled, as he moved to stand but Castiel was by his side instantly helping him up. Dean took the help, as Dean hummed at his mates protecting nature. Castiel was always so kind and tender, and always worried over Dean and their little ones. “I promise I’m taking it easy.”

 

“I trust you.” Castiel smiled leaning down to kiss him, but Dean turned his face away,

 

“Gross, I just threw up.” Dean made a face with laugher as Castiel playfully continued his attempt but Dean lightly shoved him away before Castiel’s hands landed to cup the beautiful lightly round belly Dean was sporting. Dean looked down as Castiel slid his hand over it softly.

 

“Good morning little ones.” Castiel whispered as he smiled down his belly. Dean softly smiled in return. Watching Castiel, Dean still couldn’t believe that this...was his mate. The most loving man he knew.

 

“Daaaaadddyyyy?” Came a small voice from another room, as both pulled their eyes away to glance towards the voice.

 

“Which one?” Castiel called as there was a long pause.

 

“....Daaaadddyyyy Dean?” Leo’s soft voice called as Dean chuckled softly shaking his head. Castiel pouted noticeably.

 

“He must have had a night terror.” Dean breathed. “Don’t get all pouty he wanted me.”

 

“But...he never calls for me…” Castiel looked sad.

 

“He just... Give him time?” Dean smiled sadly cupping his face. “Things are going to change once you officially start working from home. I’m sure he will.”

 

“Daddy?” Leo called again as Dean glance back towards the voice, as Castiel sighed.

 

“I’m going to get dressed for work.” Castiel stated, as Dean nodded leaning up giving Castiel a quick kiss before going to Leo. 

 

“Coming.” Dean stated as Castiel watched him go. 

____________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

Leo laid his head on Dean’s shoulder, as tears slid down his face, sucking on his pacifier. Dean contently humming as he rubbed circles on the three year olds back. Curling himself on Dean, as Dean rocked him in his rocking chair. Castiel watched from the doorway, as Dean was absorbed in comforting their child. Dean was always meant to have children. It was written in his every movement. How naturally kids came to him. Like it was always meant to be. Castiel wanted that closeness Dean had with their children. He knew leo loved him, but… 

 

Dean’s eyes fell onto Castiel who stood in the doorway, Castiel started to move once he was noticed to give Dean a kiss.

 

“I’m heading to work.” Castiel mumbled as Dean smiled. “See you at lunch?” Dean hummed as Castiel nodded before he leaned down planting a soft kiss on leo’s head who was in and out of going back to sleep. “Good night little one.” 

 

“Night daddy.” Leo mumbled through his pacifier he sucked on tiredly, rubbing his eyes as he softly sat up to let Castiel pick him up. Giving him a soft hug, before lowering him back into Dean’s arms. Dean held leo in his arms like a baby, softly humming the toddler back to sleep as Castiel headed off to work.

_____________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


Dean had to admit, he couldn’t wait for Castiel to be working almost full time from home. Though he adored his times with leo, he wanted Castiel to be part of the process too. 

 

_ The first part of his morning routine of slowly waking the toddler by crawling into bed with him and softly nuzzling him awake.   _

  
  
  


Dean nuzzled against the toddler holding him close, as he purred against him. Slowly starting to wake up, when the toddler was awake enough to turn to face Dean. Dean softly slid his fingers through his hair, making the toddlers perfect bed head hair a little more ridiculous. 

 

“Morning bug.” Dean mumbled as the toddler rubbed his eyes, Dean took in the freckles that exploded like a hundred kisses on his face. The nose dean recognized as Castiel’s. The lips must have came from Dean, both puffy and perfectly shaped. The eyes though, Castiel’s through and through. Those bright eyes a jaw dropping blue that definitely got the toddler compliments. He noticed how much they popped. His dirty blonde hair was a little lighter than dean’s but it was definitely Dean’s. 

 

He leaned in kisses the toddler’s nose affectionately, as the toddler crawled closer to Dean burying himself into a hug. Dean smiled affectionately, as he held the toddler a bit longer in his attempts to wake up. 

The toddler started to wiggle as he woke up more, Dean instinctively slid a hand between the toddler’s legs and Dean’s belly. Protecting the growing babies from a half asleep toddler. 

 

“Careful, Leo.” Dean whispered as Leo stopped moving. After a moment of silence Leo sat up, glancing down at Dean’s belly which was growing big so quickly. 

 

“Can I say good morning to my brothers or sisters?” Leo stated. 

 

“Yes.” Dean smiled happily, as Dean slid up his shirt, like he did every morning since he found out he was pregnant. Watching Leo move to lay his head on his belly, trying to listen for them. He softly rubbed his hand against the rounding Dean’s stomach. 

 

“Morning baby brothers or sisters.” Leo stated, as Dean softly snuck a photo, obviously to send to Castiel. “Come out soon so we can play. I want to show you my tree house.” 

 

“It might be a bit till they can go up to the tree house, buddy.” Dean smiled. 

 

“It’s okay...I can wait.” Leo smiled as he leaned down pressing a soft kiss to his belly, before sitting up again and reaching his arms out to be picked up. Dean softly sat up, picking him up and carrying him to get him in the bath and get dressed.

  
  


_ After a shower and getting the toddler dressed in whatever he decided to wear that day, he decided he wanted to wear his Darth Vader costume and his pink tutu to his day care.  _

 

Dean chewed on bacon as he held the plate as the toddler finished his drawing this one last thing. The toddler moved the book away to accept the plate as Leo glanced down at the small cut up food in front of him. Using his baby fork to start to eat, Dean lightly ruffled his hair. 

 

His mornings with the toddler were everything he always wanted, before he met Clark, he had dreamed of a world with a mate that loved him and a child of his own...Then he met Clark...and how he wished he never could...but that was different now. He never had to be afraid again. 

___________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

Dean hummed with knowledge after his Doctor visit, glancing up at the rear view mirror at the toddler who was watching him. 

 

“Are you going to tell daddy?” Leo asked smiling. 

 

“Hmm...Not yet. I want it to be a surprise okay?” Dean smiled back as Leo nodded. 

“Can I tell him?” Leo beamed.

 

“...If you’re good at daycare today. I’ll let you tell him tonight.” Dean stated. “No crying when I drop you off.” 

 

“O-Okay!” Leo nodded happily, as Dean pulled up into the daycare parking lot. Dean parked the car, getting out. When he opened the door to get Leo out, his eyes were already filled with tears. Dean sighed affectionately, as he grabbed leo’s face mushing kisses all over his face. 

 

“I’ll be back in a few hours.” Dean hushed his tears, as Leo nodded. Dean pulled back to unbuckle him, as he carried him inside. Leo didn’t scream or fight like he normally did, but he cried and dean reassured him it was okay and that he could still tell daddy the secret. Dean waited outside to make sure he was okay, before he left to accomplish some stuff he needed like groceries. Don’t tell cas.

_______________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean felt accomplished, as he got out of his car to pick up Leo. He got all the house chores done, and finished making lunch for the three of them. It was about time that Dean meet Castiel and so picking up his little one was the last thing to do on his to do list. Dean walked up to the glass window to see how he was doing. His eyes scanned the kids till he landed on his leo, drawing in the corner with a couple kids. Dean knocked on the window lightly as Leo looked up. Leo’s eyes widened happily as he moved to the window. Dean smiled placing his hand on the glass as Leo softly followed suit. 

 

Dean beamed at his baby boy, just as a rag covered his face. Dean yelped in surprise as he was yanked away from the glass, Dean kicked and attempted to scream but there was something on the rag and Dean was fighting to stay awake. The last image he remembered was watching leo pound on the glass screaming extremely upset before he was tossed into a car and the doors slammed shut and it all went dark.

_______________________________________

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

Castiel continued at his desk, typing at the computer, focused on his work. Waiting for Dean and Leo to come through the door to remind him of the time. Sucked into his work, he hadn’t even noticed the time until Anna had lightly knocked on the door. He glanced up hopefully but it was anna, not Dean who stood in the doorway.

 

“I’m heading out for the night. Did you need anything before I go?” Anna asked, as Castiel glanced at his watch. It was six? 

 

“Did...Dean not come in today?” Castiel spoke confused. 

 

“No, sir.” Anna spoke as she walked over. 

 

“That’s not like him.” Castiel mumbled. “But he did say he had a lot to do today...maybe he couldn’t swing it.” 

 

“I’m sorry, sir.” Anna said honestly, as Anna’s desk phone rang. She turned going to answer it, it was a couple minutes of silence before anna came in. “Sir? Where you suppose to pick up Leo at Daycare today?”

 

“No. The daycare closes before I leave work. Why?” Castiel asked. 

 

“It...It seems leo is still at Daycare. The workers have been trying to reach Dean but-” Anna spoke but Castiel had already rushed out of the door.

___________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel got out of the limo quickly, as he ran quickly towards the Daycare. His eyes glanced over Dean’s car that was parked outside. Was Dean finally here? 

 

Castiel pushed through the door panting, expecting the shamed face of Dean who overslept a nap or was running late. However, when he entered, the men in police uniforms kneeling down to Leo who sobbed loudly was not what he had expected at all.

 

“L-Leo.” Castiel breathed out, as Leo’s eyes shot up before pushing out of his chair to bolt to him. Castiel kneeled down, capturing him in a hug as he picked him up glancing the Alpha police officers who stood, the room growing quiet. “Leo, where’s Daddy?”

 

“The man took him.” Leo whimpered. “Daddy Dean didn’t want to go.” Leo sobbed loudly as Castiel held him closer with a knot of nasua building. 

 

“Mr. Novak...” The policeman spoke as they exchanged looks. “Does your mate have any enemies. Anyone that would have wanted to take him?”

 

“...” Castiel looked so destroyed, his heart pounded in his ear. His mate. His children. Gone. Castiel held Leo closer to his body as he rocked him trying to comfort the crying child. “...He has a ex...Abusive.” 

 

“Alpha?” The man spoke as Castiel nodded slowly, as Leo nuzzled against Castiel. 

 

“His name was Clark Hamilton.” Castiel spoke trying to stop his own shaking. “P-Please. My mate is pregnant.” The cops exchanged looks and nodded. “Shit. How did that bastard-?! I should have had a closer eye on him.”

 

“We are going to need you to come down to the station.” The man spoke. “To describe him to a sketch artist.”

 

“You have his mugshot.” Castiel hissed coldly as he walked out. Leo gripped to him tightly, not wanting to let him go. Castiel rocked him trying to hush his tears, as he pulled out his spare car key from his house keys, he opened the car door. Moving to put Leo in his car seat, but Leo refused to budge. “L-Leo….Leo. Listen. I need you to get into your car seat so we can find daddy. Okay?”

 

“P-Promise?” Leo whimpered as Castiel nodded. Leo hesitantly let go, as Castiel put him into his car seat before Castiel got in. He paused seeing the tupperware of food in the passenger, Dean had cooked for lunch today, Castiel looked at it with worry. How was he going to find Dean? How could he protect him now? If Clark had him...and found out about the babies?... What if dean was already…? His eyes slowly moved to Leo who cried silently in the back seat. No. He had to believe his son still had a dad, and...that he himself still had a mate… Pulling out his phone he pressed it to his ear. “Anna? I need all the information on Clark Hamilton.” He stated as he reversed.

___________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

Dean woke up with a killer headache, slowly pushing himself off the floor, he instantly moved to touch his unnoticeable stomach behind the large sweater he wore. His babies were okay...for now. His eyes were ripped off from his stomach when someone came in. The man he knew all too well. 

 

“Morning, baby cakes.” Clark chuckled, as he slid over a dog bowl of food and water. Dean recoiled instantly against the wall, a loud clanging noise made him notice the chain on his ankle. “Now now, don’t be like that. Didn’t you miss me?” 

 

Clark kneeled down cupping Dean’s chin roughly with one hand, but Dean spat in his face. Clark was taken back by the spit, wiping his face free of it chuckling in amusement before gripping dean’s chin tightly. Whipping his free hand back, he back handed Dean so hard his ears were ringing when Clark let go. Dean held his head, using the wall for support as Clark stood to grab a wipe for his face. 

 

Dean could feel blood sliding down his nose, but he was just trying to keep from passing out to wipe it away. Watching Clark his senses were off the charts. 

 

“Well, I missed you, Dean.” Clark spoke kindly like he did when trying to get Dean to forgive him for almost killing him every time he beat him so bad Dean ended up in the hospital. “I know you missed me too…” Dean kept his mouth shut, as Clark glanced back at him looking at the blood before grabbing the same cloth, kneeling down he wiped the blood tenderly from Dean’s face. 

 

“I-...I thought you were in Antarctica or something..” Dean breathed, feeling his face swelling from the hit. “As part of your arrangement with Castiel.”

 

“Things have changed…” Clark spoke as he paused lightly. “Decided to come back and claim what’s mine.” Clark’s rough hands, moved Dean’s face every which way. “You see, I got the raw end of the deal on our arrangement with Mr. Novak. So I’m forfeiting it. I’ve come back to take you back.”  Dean tensed, trying to keep himself from clutching his stomach in fear. Clark didn’t...know…about the babies he carried… The second he did…

 

“Speechless?” Clark hummed, forcing Dean to hold the cloth on his nose, as he went to wash his hands of the blood. “...So I heard a little rumor you got knocked up around the time I left….had a little boy...Leo was it?” Dean’s eyes stared wide eyed in fear for only a second as his omega senses panicked at the name. “About...eight months after I left?” 

 

“He’s not yours.” Dean hissed, as Clark smirked at Dean. 

 

“He had beautiful blond hair.” Clark stated running his fingers through his hair. “Just like mine.” 

 

“He got it from me.” Dean spoke coldly, but Clark seemed amused. “Almost exactly my color.”

 

“Blue eyes, like my mother.” Clark stated. 

 

“Funny because your mother had brown. Leo get’s his eyes from his father. Castiel.” Dean snapped, Clark shook his head amused. “Whatever you are getting at, it’s not true. Leo is the spitting image of Castiel.”

 

“We made love plenty of times while you were running off being a whore.” Clark spoke crossing his arms. “He’s mine. You think I can’t recognize my own child?”

 

“You may have raped me multiple times while I was mated to you, but let me get a couple things straight. One, If you met Leo for a second, you’d see there wasn’t a piece of you in that boy, because there is no god or demon or monster on this planet that will bless you with an offspring.” Dean spoke getting angrier and angrier. 

 

“Two, What you did to me was never ‘making love’, what was making love was every night was whenI went to that office with Castiel, every time he took me to his home, every time he kisses away your fucking bruises on my neck and made me forget I still had to come home to you…” Dean scoffed at Clark. “...That’s love. Nothing you could ever begin to do would be that…” Clark seemed to be getting angrier and angrier as well, though Dean couldn’t stop the words from rolling off his tongue.

 

“And three? I learned when I was fucking castiel over and over on your desk...that a alpha needs to knot to get someone pregnant….Which I for DAMN sure know that you never did...in that thing you called “Sex” with me...and plus...how can you even think that you were fertile? You couldn’t knock me up in my most fertile days! You had to beat me so hard just to get it up-” Dean expected the ringing again, but the glass bottle smashed against his head made his face pour blood. Dean hit the ground hard, but knowing clark well enough to twist when Clark’s foot had aimed to kick him in the stomach. Dean let the harsh kicks hit his spine, curling away he protected his growing offspring from the attack. 

 

Dean stayed silent as the beating continued, knowing the sounds of him whimpering or the image of him crying would bring on a whole other problem if he wasn’t careful. He needed to keep the babies a secret as long as possible. If he submitted to the pain...Clark...he will try to mate him to seal their connection again...Dean swallowed when the last kick hit his bruising back. Dean breathed calmly, holding back the tears. 

 

Clark panted angrily above him, as he ran his fingers through his hair, knocking a few things over angrily, including kicking the dog bowl he had given dean against the wall. Making its contents spill everywhere before leaving the room. Dean let the tears fall when the door slammed and locked shut. 

_________________________________________

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Leo curled into Castiel’s grasp as Castiel talked to Auntie Anna, Leo didn’t understand most of it. They spoke in big words and even at times spelled out some words. Leo was three, he didn’t know what letters like D-E-A-D spelled. He wanted his Daddy Dean, He was tired and hungry and Daddy Dean knew always made sure he wasn’t. Leo tiredly sucked on his thumb but sleep wouldn’t come. Not till Daddy Dean was home, or so the tired leo thought. 

 

“Daddy…” Leo sniffed. “When is daddy dean coming home?” The room grew quiet as leo pulled back to look at Castiel’s face.

 

“...Soon.” Castiel whispered cupping leo’s face in his big hands. Leo always felt so small in Castiel’s hands, with Daddy Dean it was always like he belonged there when Dean cup his face to clean his mouth of food, or when he caress his face when leo had nightmares. Leo’s stomach growled, as Castiel looked concerned. Muttering curses, he stood still holding leo close. “Shit...I forgot to feed him, n-normally Dean-…” Castiel choked out, choked up. 

 

“I got it.” Anna spoke comfortingly, as she walked over to the fridge pulling out a lunchable. She normally kept for lunch, she opened it. Sliding it in front of Castiel and Leo, Castiel took a cracker placing cheese and ham on it before offering it to Leo who sniffed opening his mouth to accept it. Leo took a bite as crumbs spilled onto Castiel fancy work suit, but Castiel didn’t mind in the slightest. Leo chewed tiredly as Castiel nuzzled against him trying to coax him to attempt to eat more, but Leo was always stubborn and buried his face into Castiel’s neck whimpering. 

 

“Leo. Come on, buddy. A couple more bites.” Castiel spoke softly as tears filled the toddler's eyes. 

 

“I want Daddy Dean to feed me.” Leo whimpered as Castiel looked down sadly. 

 

“...I know I’m not Daddy Dean...but…” Castiel spoke as Leo hesitantly glanced up when he heard the sound of Castiel making plane noises, Leo sat up a bit more. Castiel saw Leo start to smile softly as Castiel moved the food to his mouth which Leo took. Chewing on it as Castiel smiled trying not to cry as he pulled leo closer nuzzling him. Leo was always so picky, he always refused to eat if Castiel tried to feed him, wiping a tear that escaped as he kissed Leo’s face. “You’re such a good boy...Want another?” Leo nodded as he sat up a bit more, moving to sit on Castiel’s lap a bit more.  

 

“Can you make the voooom noise?” Leo chewed as Castiel nodded, moving to make the next one when his cellphone started to ring. He paused pulling it out of his pocket, Dean’s name flashing on the screen, giving a glance to Anna who glanced back at him as he answered.

 

“Hello?” Castiel spoke, as a light chuckle filled his ears.

 

“Castiel. Long time.” Clark spoke as he lit a cigarette, letting the smoke fill his lungs. 

 

“Where is Dean?” Castiel snapped coldly. 

 

“He’s where he should be.” Clark stated. “With his mate.”

 

“I’m his mate.” Castiel growled. “You let him go.” 

 

“Just because you tried to snatch up my scraps, doesn’t mean it was yours.” Clark smirked. “We both knew I’d come back to collect him. It was only a matter of time.” 

 

“I gave you the position. I kept my end of the deal.” Castiel snapped.

 

“Deal’s change. Especially when my child's involved…” Clark spoke coldly. Castiel’s eyes widened as he shut up, his eyes moving to Leo who nuzzled into him. “...Do I have your attention?”

 

“He. Isn’t. Yours.” Castiel growled. 

 

“You can tell me you believe that?” Clark blew out smoke, as Castiel’s eyes slid down Leo’s form. “He was sleeping with us both...The whore. After taking your cock, he’d come home and take mine-”

 

“Shut up.” Castiel snapped.

 

“...Look at him...Can you honestly believe he has any part of you in him…?...Perfect combination of Me and Dean...No?” Clark spoke as Castiel remained quiet his eyes slid over Leo’s face as in a hope of reading his DNA. Could...he be right? Clark sighed at the silence. “....I want my boy. I’m willing to make another Deal. You can have the whore if you want him. In exchange, I want Leo. I’ll give you a hour to think it over.” 

 

“...How do I know Dean’s alive?” Castiel growled. “I want to talk to him.” 

 

“...Fine.” Clark spoke as there was silence for a long time as Clark joined the room with Dean before Dean’s voice shook on the phone.

 

“C-Cas?” Dean sobbed, as Castiel sat up. 

 

“D-Dean?” Castiel spoke. 

 

“Daddy?!” Leo cried out, trying to grab the phone, but Castiel kept it out of reach. 

 

“Dean? Where are you?” Castiel spoke. “Are you okay? Did he hurt you?” 

 

“...yes.” Dean sobbed, as Castiel’s voice was crushed by those words. Leo fussing loudly in protest to not being given the phone. 

 

“Do you recognize where you are?” Castiel spoke, as Dean sobbed loudly.

 

“N-No.” Dean sobbed. “No I don’t.” 

 

“It’s going to be okay.” Castiel choked out, as Dean sobbed louder. 

 

“I...It’s not Castiel...I’m sorry...I wish...we had more time together...I’m sorry…” Dean cried. Was Dean saying goodbye?

 

“Dean, don’t talk like that. I promise. I’m going to get you home- I-I-” Castiel choked out, as Dean sobbed words through his tears.

 

“T-The only way I’m getting out of this room is in a bodybag.” Dean whispered. “It’s only a matter of time till…” Dean sobbed as Castiel felt tears sliding down his own face. “...He’d never lose me twice…I know what I’m asking from you...but...Please...Let me go…” Castiel’s chest tightened. Dean was asking for Castiel to let him die. To let their children inside him never live to breathe their first breath. To sacrifice him in hopes Clark will let them go if he had Dean. He heard the phone exchange hands roughly, Dean sobbing to let him say goodbye. 

 

“Give me the phone!” Clark hissed as Dean struggled with it.

 

“Let me say goodbye! please!” Dean sobbed as there was a loud sound and Dean screamed. Castiel felt sick, hearing Dean scream in pain as Clark punched him back trying to get him to let go of the phone, but the struggle only made the speaker turn on, and random numbers be pressed. He had to stop this. He had to protect Dean.

 

“S-...STOP PLEASE! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! HE’S PREGNANT!” Castiel screamed into the phone, as the line grew silent. Dean backed up and curled back into the corner holding his stomach in fear, as Clark moved to him quickly dropping the phone, as he grabbed Dean by the shirt, forcing him up. Dean struggled but it was all in vain when Clark’s hand slid against Dean’s pregnant belly. Feeling the lump the baggy sweater had held. Dean shook, as he was tossed away, Dean backed back into the corner shaking as he held his belly. 

 

Clark slowly leaned down picking up the phone and pressing it to his ear. 

 

“...Mine for yours?” Clark smirked, as Leo cried loudly. Anna moved over, trying to pull Leo from Castiel. 

 

“D-DADDY! DADDY!” Leo cried wanting Dean as Anna took Leo into the other room.

 

“...Is that my boy?” Clark spoke amused. “...Tell him for me, That Daddy’s coming.” Castiel felt the cold shiver. “You have a hour.” The phone hung up leaving a tone that left Castiel sick to his stomach.

________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean curled holding his stomach, rubbing it comfortingly trying to calm his shaking. Clark sat in a chair staring at him coldly, drinking a beer. Dean held his breath trying to calm his racing heart, as Clark took a sip again of his beer. 

 

“Stand up.” Clark spoke coldly, as Dean froze, Clark was never nice when drunk and he had already knocked back a few. “I said Stand up.” Dean stood quickly, as he stared at Clark. Clark eyed him, looking almost annoyed. “Take off your sweater.” 

 

Dean looked upset by that, as he shied away.

 

“You’ll do what I say if you don’t want me to beat your brat out of you.” Clark spoke, as Dean swallowed. “It’s only a kindness of my part I haven’t taken a bat to your belly...Now… I ask again. Take off your sweater.” 

 

Dean squeezed his eyes shut before he slowly started to take off his sweater, Dean placed the sweater on the table next to him. Clark took in the view of his belly, Dean was obviously pregnant in his shirt, it was obvious. Looking always a month bigger than he was. 

 

“Now the shirt.” Clark spoke as Dean swallowed with shaky hands he took off his shirt. His stomach in perfect view, as Clark took it in. “Come here.” Dean hesitantly walked over, trying to not cry as he stood in front of Clark. Clark reached a hand out, touching the swollen belly. Taking his time to slid his finger down the belly. “I always imagined what you’d look like with your belly plump with our child, but you look...so much more beautiful than I imagined.” Dean bit his tongue from cursing at him, with him so close to his belly, Dean swallowed the slurs on his tongue.

 

“...Come sit on my lap.” Clark spoke amused as he patted his knees. “Like the good old days.” Dean held his breath as he slowly moved to straddle Clark, his shaking so obvious Clark smirked widened into a smile. 

 

“...What will you do to get me to spare them?” Clark slid his hand over Dean’s belly. “Your little girl or boy?”

 

Dean felt the tears start to come, as he slowly wrapped his shaking arms around Clark’s neck, slowly moving closer to him, Dean slowly lowered his face to kiss Clark. Dean felt sick, he felt...disgusted by what he knew he had to do. Clark held Dean’s hips with a smirk, as Dean’s lips almost pressed against Clark’s when an incoming Call on Dean’s phone made Clark turn away. 

 

“Hello?” Clark hummed as he pressed a mouthy kiss against Dean’s neck. Dean recoiled and tensed. “Oh? Okay. I’ll send you the location. Come alone or I’ll snap Dean’s little neck.” Clark hung up, sending a text before he pulled back from making out with Dean’s neck. “Get dressed.” 

 

Dean climbed off in relief, moving to slid on his sweater and t-shirt with quick shaky hands as a rag covered his face again. Dean struggled. 

 

“Can’t have you mucking up my plans. So you’re going to take a nice long nap till the Deals over.” Clark smirked, Dean felt his vision fading as he tried to fight him. “Soon, I’ll have my son...and there’s nothing you can do about it…” Dean felt himself lose the battle as his body relaxed and he passed out in Clark's arms.

________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

Castiel rode in silence, as he drove the car, Leo sitting in the back seat in his car seat fast asleep. Never one to be able to stay up long in a car ride. Castiel glanced back to look at the sleeping toddler. Staring at the features, he had always assumed were Dean’s or himself? Was it possible Clark was right? That maybe it wasn’t Castiel that made him? He could see Dean clear as day in the boy but the parts like his blue eyes were the only dashes Castiel could see of another trace of a human being besides Dean. 

 

His Alpha inside of him was screaming to protect his mate and the children his mate carried, no matter if it costed the questionable child in the back seat, but Castiel raised this boy. Even if the DNA never added up, Castiel couldn’t just toss him away. Blood or not, this was Castiel’s son. But what it came down to this trade was Dean and Leo...And Castiel wasn’t sure if he was going to make the right choice. 

  
  
  


______________________________________________

  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel stood waiting outside his Mini van, as a truck pulled up to the location. The beams of the headlights blinding as Castiel shielded his eyes. Clark climbed out from the car, standing in the middle of the beams. 

 

“Where’s my boy?” Clark spoke as Castiel moved to the back seat. Pulling Leo from the car seat, the toddler remained fast asleep in Castiel’s arms, Despite the movement. Castiel held him but refused to move closer. 

 

“Where’s my mate?” Castiel called over from the distance, as Clark moved to the trucks back, pulling Dean’s unconscious body from the back of the truck. Castiel growled angrily at how Clark handled his mate. 

 

“He’s alive and unharmed. Just like your kid.” Clark called. “On the count of three we will walk them out to the middle, set them down, circle around and exchange. Then circle back to the cars. No funny business.”

 

“Deal.” Castiel called, as he glanced down at Leo, before walking towards the middle. 

 

“Far enough.” Clark called a good seven feet away before he set Dean down onto the dirt. Castiel did the same, Carefully lowering Leo onto the dirt. “Now we will circle till we get which is ours, then circle back and walk to our cars.”

 

“Fine, let’s get this over with.” Castiel hissed, as Clark and him circled. When Castiel found himself in front of Dean, he instantly leaned down checking a pulse. Which beat beautifully against his fingers. Castiel carefully picked up his pregnant mate, as Clark himself scooped up the three year old. Who continued his peaceful sleep. Clark ran his fingers through Leo’s hair and ran a soft finger against his face before kissing his forehead. “Now we circle back.” Castiel hissed as Clark pulled his attention from Leo. 

 

“Alright.” Clark called, the circling soon completed, Clark turned around when they were a good distance away, happily moving with his son towards the car. “I’ve got you now buddy.” Clark whispered, almost to his car. 

 

“LEO NOW!” Castiel’s voice called, as Leo snapped awake biting hard into Clark’s arm. Clark cried out in pain, dropping Leo instantly like he was made of fire. Clark growled, but had no time to react as Castiel tackled him hard into Clark’s truck. Clark groaned in pain, as Castiel instantly punched him in the face. 

 

Leo bolted back to Dean, shaking his sleeping father, Leo tried to get Dean to respond. Whimpering as he cried for Dean to wake up, glancing over the blood and bruises that covered Dean’s face.

 

“Daddy! Wake up!” Leo cried out, nuzzling him. Glancing up every so often to see the battle between the alpha’s. “Please wake up, Daddy!” Leo sobbed. “Daddy Cas needs you to wake up so we can run!” Dean didn’t respond still knocked out.

 

“I WON’T LET YOU HAVE MY SON!” Clark hissed, as he gained a good punch to Castiel’s stomach. 

 

“YOU MEAN MY SON!” Castiel snapped, as he scratched Clark’s face.

 

“You promised Daddy! You promised I can tell Daddy Cas the secret if I was good at Daycare!” Leo cried, shaking him as Dean remained unmoving. “I was very good daddy! Miss. Carla said so!” 

 

Castiel took a good couple of hits, but Clark was taking worse, his only course of action was attacking and not defense. Castiel hit him hard in the chin.

 

“I-If you don’t wake up! I’m telling daddy cas!” Leo threatened as tears poured down his face, he wiped them away stubbornly. “I’ll tell daddy the secret if you don’t wake up and run away like Daddy Cas said we needed to!” 

 

Castiel groaned as Clark hit him with a tire iron he grabbed from the truck bed, hitting Castiel hard in the face. Castiel hit the ground. Clark smirked trying to land a good hit again but Castiel was too quick rolling away from each blow as he tried to get up. 

 

“DADDY CAS!” Leo called. “THE DOCTOR MAN SAID I’M GOING TO HAVE FOUR BABY SISTERS!” Castiel dodged a hit, as he paused his heart swelling with pride. He...was having four beautiful baby girls? Castiel stared at Leo, who held onto Dean’s shirt, blood pouring down Castiel’s temple from a hit Clark had landed earlier. If he didn’t win this fight, his family would suffer. He needed to win. He could not lose. 

 

Castiel instantly growled loudly, his hand grabbed for the iron when Clark moved to bash his head in. Castiel ripped it out of his hands, before knocking Clark onto his ass. Castiel didn’t hesitate to swing as hard as he could. The loud sound of bone cracking, echoed, as Clark hit the ground hard. His head pour blood so quickly Castiel panted as it pooled at his feet within seconds as his eyes remained on Clark’s lifeless body. He waited to see if Clark would get up but he remained down, Castiel dropped the tire iron as he bolted to Dean. Touching and kissing Dean’s face. 

 

“You did it daddy! You beat the monster! II-I’m sorry I didn’t run!” Leo sobbed. “Daddy Dean didn’t wake up and-” 

 

“You did wonderful, Leo.” Castiel kissed his face. “You’re so brave.” Leo let Castiel pull him close and slobber kisses on his face as Dean stirred tiredly. 

 

“C...Cas?” Dean mumbled weakly as the sound of sirens echoed in the distance as Castiel pulled Dean and Leo close holding them tightly. Thanking god they were okay as the first police car pulled up to them. 

____________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean curled up in bed, his face bruises and a couple stitches placed on his cheek. Castiel had a good thirteen on his head from his hit, and a concussion but it wasn’t like Castiel could sleep after the night they had. 

 

Castiel rubbed Dean’s belly affectionately, afraid to stop touching Dean, scared that if he did, dean would disappear. He knew Dean was trying to sleep but it was so hard not to. Castiel glanced up when he felt Dean sliding fingers through his hair.

 

“Did I wake you?” Castiel asked softly, as Dean shook his head no. “...Liar.” Castiel breathed as Dean shrugged before moving closer to kiss his neck. 

 

Castiel submitted to the touches, and soon Dean and Castiel were exchanging heated kisses. Dean kissing Castiel like he needed him to breathe, and Castiel holding him like he couldn’t let go. When a hard knock against the two of them, interrupted the hard kisses, Dean panted looking down. Castiel exchanged looks with Dean before sliding a hand over Dean’s belly.  Castiel’s hand slid against his belly, as he felt a harsh thump against it, his eyes shot up to look at Dean who smiled at him with tears in his eyes. 

 

“My princess’ first kicks.” Castiel beamed before placing kisses all over Dean’s belly as Dean smiled happily tears pouring down his face. 

 

“This...is all thanks to you.” Dean breathed tears spilling out of his eyes. “Without you...saving us...I don’t think they would have…” 

 

“Don’t talk like that.” Castiel spoke cupping Dean’s face as Dean cried harder. 

 

“Clark is a monster...Castiel. He would have killed our babies to get Leo.” Dean sniffed. “Bastard was stupid to believe he had any part of making him.” 

 

“...” Castiel paused, as Dean glanced over at him. 

 

“...You...believe it too?” Dean scoffed, moving away from him. “You’re an idiot...He’s not Clarks.” 

“Dean...It’s a possibility…” Castiel stood, not meaning to cause a fight. “We both know he doesn’t look like me...but that doesn’t matter. No matter what he’s my son. OUR son. I don’t care-” Dean turned around shoving a paper into his face. Castiel paused taking the paper, as he glanced over the old worn paper.

 

“After you told me I was pregnant I went to a clinic. I was scared for the same reason.” Dean spoke. “I couldn’t let that bastard rape me over and over again in my head carrying his child. So I had them do a DNA test.” Castiel’s eyes slid over the words Castiel on the top of the paper and Dean’s before going to the results. It was a match. 

 

“That little boy with his blonde hair and blue eyes is all you and me and nothing in this world is going to change that...” Dean whispered, as Castiel raised his eyes, as he set down the paper before pulling Dean close into a hug. Nuzzling him, as Dean softly nuzzled back. He felt so guilty for even thinking that Leo could be anyone's but them. 

 

“I-I’m sorry I-” Castiel choked out, as Dean cupped his face.

 

“Hey. Hey. You could have abandoned him easily because you thought that. You could have let Clark take him. You didn’t.” Dean spoke. “You saved all of us from that monster. You’re our hero…” Castiel lowered his lips to Dean’s as Dean wrapped his arms around his neck. Kissing with the same heat as earlier, Castiel moving to pin Dean against the wall when a loud cry from Leo’s room made them break part.

 

“Daaaaadddyyyy?” Came a small voice from another room, as both pulled their eyes away to glance towards the voice.

 

“Which one?” Castiel called as there was a long pause as Castiel heatedly mouthed Dean’s neck.

 

“....Daaaadddyyyy Cas?” Leo’s soft voice called as both Dean and Castiel exchanged glances. 

 

“M-Me?” Castiel choked out, as Dean continued the heated neck kisses. 

 

“Umm hmm.” Dean mouthed, as Castiel connected their lips in a heated kiss. “Go Deal with your son.” Dean hummed, as he pushed Castiel away lightly. Before Flirtingly moving to the bathroom.

 

Castiel eyes the door in amusement, hesitating slightly before walking down the hall to leo’s room. Leo was lying in bed, as Castiel softly leaned down scooping him in his arms. Leo clung to him with tears in his eyes, as Castiel moved to sit in the rocking chair, Leo buried his face into Castiel’s neck, as Castiel pulled the blanket over them as He rocked leo. Comforting him with nuzzling and love. 

___________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean had waited a whole hour before Castiel could come in and give him a good love making session, but Castiel had still haven’t returned from comforting Leo. Dean got out of the shower, and got dressed before walking down the hall. He got to leo’s door and paused seeing both Leo and Castiel fast asleep in the rocking chair. Dean smiled softly, as he pulled out his phone to take a picture. Dean smiled down at the photo as he slowly moved to close the door, but the door paused almost closed and shot open. 

 

“CASTIEL ANTHONY NOVAK YOU WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!” Dean panicked, as he ran over slapping Castiel’s arm. 

 

“OUCH OUCH I’M AWAKE!” Castiel choked out as Leo rubbed his eyes.

 

“WHAT PART OF CONCUSSION DID YOU FORGET?!” Dean yelled as Castiel shielded himself from the blows. 

 

“I’m Sooooooorrrryyyyyy.” Castiel whined as Leo broke into a mess of laughter, giggling in Castiel’s lap as his parents yelled at each other. “Save me, Leo!” Leo instantly hugged Castiel’s head as Dean leaned down to tickle Leo. 

  
  
  


The end.

**Author's Note:**

> If this gets some good reviews I might make a fourth story involving the little ones. Who knows. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
